


This Is Us

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: The adventures of Y/N and Poe as they begin their family.A/N: This is on my tumblr as well and also another one of my older works. So no judging. I have been editing it so not all of the chapters have been posted right away. Hopefully sometime soon.





	This Is Us

“Congratulations Ms. Y/L/N, you are pregnant.”

Did you hear the doctor right? He said you were…

Your heart felt as if it had stopped beating and you just stared in awe at the doctor. He proceeded to tell you how far along you were and the expectations that were to follow, but everything he was saying wasn’t registering.

Pregnant? You couldn’t be pregnant. You were a pilot for the Resistance for Maker’s sake, how could you possibly take care of a child? Not to mention, how were you going to tell your boyfriend—your commander—that he was going to be a father.

Your mind drifted straight to Poe and how this could have happened. The two of you were usually careful when it came to making love as the two of you were clearly not ready to be parents, especially during this time as a member of the Resistance. Although you knew Poe cared for you, you couldn’t help but feel nervous as to how he would react to this unplanned pregnancy.

_ No, _ you thought to yourself,  _ not my Poe. He loves you too much to leave you over an unplanned pregnancy. Right? _

The doctor had gently placed a hand on your shoulder, causing you to flinch slightly and glance up at him.

“Do you have any questions? Concerns?” You stared at him for a few seconds and just shook your head.

The doctor smiled, helped you down from the examination table, bidding you goodbye. You slowly made your way through the med-bay, thinking of how you could possibly tell Poe Dameron— _ the _ Poe Dameron— that he was going to be a father.

You were a terrible liar, so you wouldn’t be able to keep it from him for more than ten minutes at most. But how could you tell something that was, well, this to someone who you haven’t even talked to about kids with before?

Do you just drop the bomb on him? Or do you make it somewhat memorable for the both of you? Although you were nervous for how Poe would react and the numerous responsibilities that would come with it, you were slightly filled with bliss at the thought of becoming a mother. Giving up the child would not be an option for you.

You sighed and glanced down at the floor as you exited the med-bay. Rounding a corner, you collided with someone and quickly pulled your gaze from the floor to find General Organa, along with two other members of the Resistance, standing in front of you. Quickly straightening up, you began to make a fuss over the general.

“Oh my goodness, General, I’m so sorry. I should have been-“

The General shook her head, raising a hand to get you to stop talking,

“It’s quite alright, Y/N.” You sighed in relief, but stayed quiet as you began to shift nervously on your feet. The General seemed to notice this and turned to the two Resistance members behind her.

“Gentleman, if you’ll excuse me, Y/N and I have some private matters to discuss.” Your eyes widened as you watched them take their leave. The General smiled as she hooked her arm through yours and began to pull you along.

“Let’s go for a little walk around the outside of the base. I could really use a break from all of this… nonsense.”

“O-Okay, General.”

“Y/N, how many times have I told you to call me Leia? I’ve known you since you were a child, I’m pretty sure there is no need for formalities here.” You let out a nervous laugh.

Leia was right, of course. She practically raised you after your parents had died and you thought of her as a second mother to you. When you crashed your first training simulation, she was there not to comfort you, but to ensure that you got your ass up and prepared for the next one. But when you crashed your real X-Wing, she made sure that you stayed your ass in the med bay. Everything she did for you, you were very grateful for.

Leia led you to the outer perimeters of the base, still holding onto your arm while you both listened to the sounds of the forest. What should have been a relaxing moment, ended up being one that had your mind racing.

“So, how far along are you?” You shot your gaze right at Leia, who was smiling, and you began to stammer.

“Wh-what? H-how did you—“

“You’re glowing, Y/N. I can see it on your face, especially your eyes. Plus, no one gets randomly sick only in the mornings.” She smiles knowingly at you.

Slowing to a stop, you let out a soft laugh and shook your head. Of course she knew. She always knew what was going on with you.

“Um, the doctor said I was about two months.”

“And when are you going to tell Poe?”

“Well, uh, that’s the problem.”

“If you’re nervous about how he would react, Y/N, then don’t be.” She grabs both of your hands, but you hang your head down. “I see the way Poe looks at you; I know how much he loves you. Believe me, he tells me every day no matter how many times I tell him that I know.”

You couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh and lifted your gaze. Leia gave you a comforting smile.

“If I know Poe, then believe me when I say he will love this child as much as he loves you.” Tears formed in your eyes and you nodded.

You knew deep down that Poe would undoubtedly love this child. Poe was amazing with the kids that he had either met on missions or met through fellow Resistance members. The way he smiled at them and made the kids laugh… how could you think he wouldn’t love your child?

Leia squeezed your hands just before letting them go.

“Now, if he does happen to react differently, then you can just send him my way and I’ll straighten him out.” She winked and you couldn’t help but laugh as you embraced her.

“Thank you for everything, Gen— I mean, Leia.” You pulled away and she nodded.

“Go. Tell Poe that he is—“

“That I’m what?” Your breath hitched in your throat and you quickly turned your head to find Poe standing there in his flight suit, his dark hair messy from taking his helmet off.

“Poe, I… We were just—“

Pausing, you swallowed thickly and looked back at Leia, who just smiled.

“I’ve got some briefing that needs to be done. Thank you for accompanying me, Y/N.” She squeezed your shoulder and you watched as she walked back towards the base.

Poe walked up to you, grinning widely at the sight of you until he realized just how frightened you looked. The corners of his mouth turned down and he furrowed his brows as he slowed to a stop.

“Hey, princess, are you okay?” He raised a hand to cup your cheek, which you leaned into automatically.

“Yeah, Poe, I’m fine.” You began to say, “But, there is something that I, uh, need to tell you.”

“Okay, I’m all ears, baby doll.” Poe smiles, but you look down at your feet.

“Poe, I-uh…” Poe placed his other hand on your other cheek, leaning forward to press his lips to your forehead. He pulled back and brushed a stray hair from your face.

“Y/N, you know you can tell me anything.” He whispers, watching as you released a deep breath.

“So you know how I’ve been sick the past week and how I told you it was probably just a stomach virus and that I would go get checked out at the med-bay?” He nodded and you sighed. “Well I went today and… it’s not a stomach virus.”

“That’s great, Y/N. Did they say what was causing you to be sick though? Is it something you’ve eaten?” You shook your head and he tilted his head slightly.

“Then wh—“

“I’m pregnant.” Poe’s eyes widened slightly as he dropped his hands, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to speak.

“Y-you’re pregnant?” He asked and you nodded your head, examining his features as you tried to figure out what was going through his mind.

“I’m going to be a father?” You nodded once more.

Poe’s eyes suddenly began to shift from shock to joy and he gave you a wide smile. Suddenly, he threw his arms around your waist, lifting you up, and he began to spin you around. Poe began to laugh—a beautiful sound that you wished could play over and over— and as you began to squeeze your arms around his neck, you began to sob.

Poe stopped spinning you and gently placed you down on the ground. He was still smiling but when he saw the tears falling down your face, he placed one of his hands onto your stomach and the other on one side of your face, his thumb brushing away your tears.

“Baby, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? What’s wrong?” You shook your head and tried to calm yourself.

“N-nothing I just d-didn’t think you would be this h-happy.” You hiccupped, and Poe began to place kisses upon your face.

“Of course I’m happy, Y/N. You’re going to have a baby! This is us...” He placed his hands on your stomach. “And our baby we are talking about, why wouldn’t I be happy?”

As you tried to form an answer, you couldn’t help but look down. Ever since you found out you were pregnant, you found it more and more ridiculous at the thought of Poe being upset with you. Now that he knew and you saw his reaction, you became upset with yourself.

Poe furrowed his brows, but then slowly came to realize why you had been crying. He raised a hand from your stomach and placed his finger underneath your chin, raising your gaze. Despite your eyes glistening from the tears and your hair slightly messy from the wind, Poe thought you still looked flawless.

“Are you crying because you thought I would be upset, Y/N?” You hesitated for a moment, but slightly nodded. Poe sighed deeply and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on your lips.

“I could never be upset about this, Y/N.” He said as he pulled away. “I am going to be having a child with the one person I love more than anything in the galaxy. I love you so much, Y/N, and I couldn’t imagine starting a family with no one else but you.”

“I love you too, Poe.” He brought you in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the one he gave you before. When you pulled away from the kiss, Poe leaned his forehead against yours and you closed your eyes at how content you were.

“I’m going to be a father.” Poe whispered and you opened your eyes to see excitement filling his.

“Yes, Poe.” You smiled. “You’re going to be a father.”

“I’m going to be a father!” He exclaimed for the entire base to hear and you could hear faint cheers coming from the base.

Poe kept cheering and you could only laugh as he picked you up and spun you once more. Your forehead was still on his as he slowly came to a stop.

“And you’re going to be a mother.”


End file.
